


白兰地，朗姆和威士忌

by Polonium210



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-20 02:04:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22941457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polonium210/pseuds/Polonium210
Summary: 我终于还是对好兆头下手了。天使恶魔酒后乱性PWP。本章CA下章AC。
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 7





	1. 酒后乱性

亚兹拉斐尔刚睁开眼，就已经感觉到不对劲儿了。他的腰酸疼的厉害。他刚想起身，就又跌回床里，一双胳膊把他紧紧的圈在了怀里，而胳膊的主人正是他六千年的大熟人——克罗利。克罗利还在熟睡，根根细数的睫毛微微颤抖。一丝若有若无的烟味飘进天使鼻腔，绕是纯洁如天使，也瞬间想明白了昨晚发生了什么，他皱起眉头，“上帝…”

这一切究竟是怎么发生的?

他竟然不记得了。

“F＊＊k”天使说出了这六千年来的第二句粗口。

昨天，他们刚刚度过了世界末日，还成功的阻止了它的发生。为了庆祝世界末日愉快告终，地球逃过一劫，他们决定去利兹大酒店好好庆祝一番。

等亚兹拉斐尔想按照惯例点一瓶上好的红酒的时候，克罗利按住了他的手。

克罗利不着痕迹的摩挲着天使的手，“你不想尝试一下新鲜事物吗，天使？”

“什么?”亚兹拉斐尔正忙着咽下嘴里的鹅肝。

“我这有一瓶1793年的轩尼诗白兰地，你要不试一试?”

“白兰地?”天使咂了咂嘴，“酒劲太大了。”

而恶魔已经打了一个响指，一装有棕黄色液体玻璃瓶出现在他手中。

他给自己倒了一杯，也把一满杯放在天使面前。

“敬地球！”恶魔举起酒杯。

“敬地球！”天使试探性的喝了一口，恶魔满意的看到他红了眼睛。

“真辣。”天使急忙吃了一口布丁。

然后，克罗利就静静地看着天使一杯接一杯的喝着酒。

“唔……其实……白兰地……也还不……错……”天使的舌头也已经不灵光了。“走吧，天使，我送你回家。”克罗利看不下去了，他决定立刻把天使送回家。

克罗利扶着醉醺醺的亚兹拉斐尔上了他的宾利，但是亚兹拉斐尔不太配合，在车门口摇摇晃晃不肯进去。  
没办法，克罗利只能把亚兹拉斐尔强塞进车里。  
“不，我不…回家，我……还要阻止世……界末日呢，可怜的…人类，都不知道地球…就要毁…灭了…”

旁边正停车的男人愣了一下，朝这边看过来。

克罗利面无表情的解释“他喝多了。”

陌生的男人点点头，这样的话是个正常人肯定都不会当真。

好不容易把天使塞进车里，克罗利立刻关上车门，直奔苏活区。

车速140，恶魔摇下一边的车窗，把一只手伸出去。

天使这时候却突然凑到他面前，“你……知道……吗？我……今天…要去拯…救世界了…”

克罗利一脸惊吓的看着面前尽在咫尺的脸颊，天使靠的太近了，他能清楚的看见亚兹拉斐尔抖动的长睫毛。

克罗利几乎是一瞬间就有了一些微妙的反应，他赶紧及时住脑，专心开车。

毕竟他可不想和天使一起灵肉分离。

结果，亚兹拉斐尔好巧不巧的一歪头，把自己整个人都靠在克罗利身上。

克罗利整个人一僵，他彻底的硬了。

“这是你自找的，天使。”恶魔恶狠狠的从喉咙里挤出这句话，一下把油门踩到底，调转方向，转而向自己的公寓驶去。

克罗利急不可耐的把亚兹拉斐尔抱回了家。

他把天使扔在了床上，然后栖身压了上去。

“亚兹拉斐尔，看着我，我是谁?”克罗利推了推他，让他保持一些清醒。

“唔…”亚兹拉斐尔勉强抬了一下眼皮，“你是……克罗利…”

恶魔满意的吻住了天使的唇。

亚兹拉斐尔一下子挣扎起来“我们…我们…不能……这样……”

“为什么不能?明明是你先勾引我的。你看看，你都把我逼成什么样了?”克罗利把自己的火热送到天使手里。

天使涨红了脸，“你…个坏恶魔……”

“是吗，那我可要不客气了。”恶魔坏心眼都轻柔天使还没什么反应的性器，天使发出一声难耐的呻吟。

然后克罗利脱下了他的西裤，把自己的手指换成了嘴唇。

天使身体剧烈的抖动“不……不要…不要这样…克罗利……”

“嘴里说着不要，可是你的身体诚实的很呢，你看看你的样子简直就是叫嚣着让我操你。”

亚兹拉斐尔被他的下流话激得脸更红了，但是身体发生的反应却让他对接下来要发生萌生了一丝丝期待。白玉雕琢似的光滑大腿间挺立着粉红色的性器，血管一跳一跳涨得亚兹忍不住伸手抓住龟头开始撸动，龟头已经吐出几滴少得可怜的前液，可是粗糙干燥的手掌没有带来任何想要的慰藉。大约是生理反应让他眼里含上了一点泪光，亚兹抬头皱着眉头看向克劳利。用眼神示意他快点。

天使粗粗的喘息声在安静的房间中有些刺耳。

“对不起。”克劳利急急起身，歪歪扭扭地走近。他单膝跪在亚兹的脚前，手上已经拿着一瓶润滑液。当他火热湿润的手掌握上囊袋的瞬间，亚兹忍不住深深地叹了口气。克劳利突然变换了手法，像触电般酥麻的快感窜进小腹，亚兹扭动着屁股，挺腰把自己往手里送。

“快…嗯…”亚兹拉斐尔眼眶发红，无法控制早已脱缰的情欲早已打败理智，占了上风。

克劳利用他修长的骨节分明的手，抹上透明的润滑液后向天使的后穴探去。

亚兹拉斐尔脑子轰的一下，快感过于强烈，他险些就要爆发。

克罗利细长的手指缠上亚兹的手指，一起送进刚刚还是紧闭的穴口，小穴很有弹性，咬住两人的手指吸得更深。克劳利站起身，左腿已经有些跪麻了，膝盖顶在实木地板上硌得隐隐作痛。他俯身锁住亚兹拉斐尔有些涣散的目光，“我们去床上好不好。”

亚兹喘着气说不出话，只微微点头晃动着一头金色微卷的短发。

下一秒，两个赤身裸体的非自然体倒进了亚兹书店二楼卧室的柔软天鹅绒大床上。

克劳利的手指不安分地在亚兹的穴内探索，终于如愿以偿找到了那块凸起。亚兹以肉眼可见的速度软了腰，颤抖着眼睛里闪出渴求的光，“啊…”他自己伸手握住依旧挺立的性器，用龟头磨蹭了一下克劳利紧致的腹肌，又引起两人新的战栗。他学着克劳利的动作略显粗暴地揉弄着龟头和柱身，仰起头发出接连的呻吟。

克劳利看着身下原本白皙圣洁的瓷器渐渐蒙上粉红的欲望，原本清澈见底的蓝色眼睛现在已经被情欲浸满了，软糯圆润的臀瓣间淅淅沥沥的透明液体在半张半闭的穴口向自己招手。

aa他扶住自己早已涨得厉害的性器，用龟头在亚兹的穴口轻轻挑弄着打转磨蹭，亚兹咕哝着求他快些——克劳利没理由反对，他等这一刻已经等了六千年了。

亚兹体内的火热让克劳利舒服地叹息，一切都像他预想过成千上万遍一样，他准确地摩擦过亚兹的前列腺，撞到最深的地方，引得亚兹哼出声来。他俯身舔舐亚兹的耳垂，他的脖颈，他的红唇，唇齿相接和他无数次的想象分毫不差，克劳利急切地吸吮，舌尖划过唇上每一道唇纹，直到嘴唇变得鲜红。亚兹不忘记卖力地搓弄自己，终于在一次深深地被顶入后颤抖着射了出来，乳白色的液体淅淅沥沥地粘在小腹上，粉色和白色映衬着分外诱人。

酒劲还没过，天使不一会儿便沉沉睡去。克劳利忍不住折回来，坐在床头一下下抚摸着天使金色的短发。他点起一根烟，坐在那里看着熟睡的爱人，静静地看着他的睡颜。

也不知道亚兹拉斐尔醒过来会是什么反应，克罗利出神的想。


	2. 发情期

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 写手挑战产物，是车没错了
> 
> 接上篇，这章是AC，天使酒后搞发情期老蛇……

天使无奈的接受了他和克罗利睡了的事实。虽然身为一个天使，让一个恶魔给睡了确实有点不合常理，但这显然不适用于亚兹拉斐尔的情况。

──如果那个恶魔与你认识了六千年，并且你还有点喜欢他，他还在事后贴心的给你买了可丽饼。那么这点尴尬几乎是可以忽略不计的了。

“全知全能的上帝，原谅我吧。”亚兹拉斐尔在又一次与克罗利坐在丽兹饭店的双人餐桌的时候祈祷。

上帝当然会原谅他，因为爱无法避免。

“嘿，天使，最近过得还好吗?”克罗利端起酒杯抿了一口，他又留回了长发，虽然三天前他的头发还只是到了耳根，但这对于他们这些超自然生物来说只是一个简单的响指就能解决的问题。

亚兹拉斐尔盯着克罗利那一头火红的头发，皱起了眉。不是说他不喜欢克罗利的长发，那团火红被阳光分解，闪烁着别样的光泽。只是理由很简单：每当克罗利留回长发的时候总会有不好的事情发生。

比如现在，克罗利又给他的酒杯里倒满了。

“这是1862年的百加得，就剩这一瓶了。”

“你收藏了很多酒。”天使摇晃着手中的高脚杯，他试探性的喝了一口，没有什么很浓郁的酒味，很甜。

克罗利眯起眼，看着自顾自开心喝酒的亚兹拉斐尔，当他当时看到这瓶酒的时候，他就想起了亚兹拉斐尔。这种用甘蔗甜汁酿出来的金色液体，像极了他又软又甜的天使。

克罗利还是很愿意就这么陪着亚兹拉斐尔喝酒的，如果他现在没有其他目的的话。

克罗利发情了，跌入硫磺池不仅染黑了他的翅膀，还给他带来了这难以启齿的小秘密。

过去这六千年来，克罗利都是自己解决的 但现在既然有了天使，就应该来一点更刺激的。他现在只是微微发着热，这只是个开始。克罗利特别清楚他真正的发情期到了是什么样子。他会变成一个婊子，恨不得把所有的东西都塞进他的身体里。

而且他还不愿意随便找个人解决这种问题。

克罗利扶着天使回了他的书店。

克罗利，我觉得我还能再喝一瓶。”此时，他俩已经趴在了天使的大床上。

“不能再喝了，再喝你就硬不起来了。”克罗利压低声音在天使耳边说。

天使一下就清醒多了“我不同意，我的屁股现在还在疼呢。”

“不，天使，我想请你帮帮我。”

“怎么帮?像这样吗？”天使把手放在了  
克罗利的胯下，那里早就硬了。

“不，天使，我发情了.。”

亚兹拉斐尔用了一分钟来消化这个事实。

“快点帮帮我，天使算我求你了……”恶魔的声音已经染上了情欲的味道，他现在是真的，完完全全的发情了。他伸出细长的腿将迷迷糊糊的天使勾的弯下腰来，含住了他软乎乎的嘴唇。

“Angel，帮帮我……”克罗利的声音微微的带着些喘息，迷迷糊糊的天使感觉到自己的手指被拉住塞进了一个柔软湿热的地方，他忍不住低头去看，却看Crowley不知道什么时候已经将自己的裤子脱掉。

“我…我…不能……。”天使的舌头仿佛打了结，他有些慌张想从床上下去，却又被克罗利的腿勾住腰拉了回来。

“难不成你想让我随便找个男妓来解决吗？我只想要你，天使。 ”

亚兹拉斐尔叹了口气，认命的伸出手指，为克罗利扩张。

他闭着眼开始把手指放了进去，害羞的在其中游走，他甚至觉得自己是将手指塞进了一枚即将成熟的牡蛎里。

“啊……”突然，恶魔不加掩饰的呻吟炸响在了他耳边，他睁开眼，恶魔卧在他身下，正用手有一搭没一搭地套弄着自己挺立的阴茎。

“就是那……天使…啊……”

恶魔敞开了双腿，再次勾住了天使的腰，他揉弄着亚兹拉斐尔的性器。

红发恶魔的声音永远深藏诱惑，更别说，现在天使的大脑依然存在着酒精，他颤巍巍地将自己的阴茎送了进去。

“天使，动一动。”恶魔依然在不断诱惑着他，声音越发低沉沙哑。

天使害羞的动了起来，甚至一点花样都没有，直来直往的破开柔软的嫩肉，向更深处挺近。

克罗利张着嘴，他没想到天使虽然没什么技术，但阴差阳错的每次都顶到了敏感点，这让他有些吃不消，他的双腿软了下去，从喉咙里爆发出了一声声带着痛叫的低吟。

“你怎么了，克罗利?“”亚兹拉斐尔想要抽出他的阴茎，可那柔软的肉壁却紧紧的夹住了他，他只好“不由自主”地继续操弄着恶魔。

“克罗利，我是不是弄疼你了？还是算了吧？”亚兹拉斐尔有些哽咽，低声询问着，可身下却还忍不住大力的挺动。

“没有……没有的事，你做的很好，用力就可以了。”

“像这样?”天使一个挺身，克罗利呻吟出声。

被操的腿软的恶魔第一次尝到了自作自受的感觉，他从牙缝里挤出了两个字，“……，继续不要停，天使。”

“那你……要是疼了就叫我。”天使紧张地深呼吸着，他发现恶魔开始大口喘气，兴许他是太热了，热心的天使拆开了恶魔的衣领，恶魔白皙的皮肤上已经布满了汗水和微微的红。

克罗利的墨镜下，平日缩的和人类一样小的金瞳已经扩散开来，他的鼻尖上挂着汗水，墨镜的镜面上也蒙了层雾气。他现在在看压在他身上的天使都有点恍惚。

克罗利几乎觉得自己半边身子都被酥没了，可尽管如此，穴眼里的那根阴茎还是没有停下，依然在不断扩张着他，很好。

天使大力的绕着圈子捅弄磨蹭着。

“……你……喔……NO……哪里不可以……啊！”克罗利是真没想到天使的动作会这么狂野，敏感点被反复戳弄过，很快，克罗利就齐齐爆发，浊白的精液溅的到处都是，甚至沾染在了天使的下巴上，和他的头发倒是相得益彰。

天使用他柔软的双手按住了恶魔的膝盖，高潮后的克罗利软绵绵的没有一点力气，很轻易的将恶魔的双腿按到了头边。亚兹拉斐尔开始了下一轮的操弄。

长夜漫漫。

最后，天使安安稳稳地在恶魔怀里睡着了，恶魔轻轻松松打了个响指收拾了一切。


End file.
